$ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 7 \\ 8 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 8 \\ 7 & 6\end{array}\right]$